The White Hawks vs The Blue Birds
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: It's High school in the 1950's and all our favourite Newsies are Greasers and have a group called the White Hawks. With the Blue Birds rivalry in the same school, the year will definately be interesting.


The White Hawks vs. The Blue Birds  
  
Dodger's POV  
  
Ice and I pulled up to the high school. It loomed before us as we stepped out of the car. It was our senior year and we were happy to be almost done. We had gone through 4 years of nagging teachers, countless dates and rivalry. Now, the rivalry wasn't with another school, it was within our own. Ice and I were the co-leaders of a girl's group called the Blue Birds. We were fairly large, but we covered all the bases in the school. Brains, looks, compassion and character is what all of us had. Unfortunately, we've had to deal with the moronic actions of our counter parts, the White Hawks.  
  
They were like us, but different in the same way. They thought they ruled the school that everyone should tend to THEIR needs. Well let's just say it doesn't stay that way for this year. The Blue Birds hope to get new people; new girls who won't let the future White Hawks take over.  
  
"C'mon Dodger. We've got to get to the stairs before the dorks do."  
  
I smiled and we started to walk, only to bump into our counterparts; Spot Conlon and Specs McGradey. Before us were two guys whom we had grown up with. Now, Spot and Specs weren't their real names, but ever since middle school, they've been called that, like Ice and I have been called our nicknames. Mine goes back a bit farther, but not by much. Let me explain. The White Hawks and the Blue Birds all have nicknames that they go by rather than their first names. Even our teachers call us by them; we won't answer any other way, except for Signer. (I'll explain about her later.)  
  
First there's me, Dodger. My real name is Skyler McClure. Up until high school, I was always the tallest person I knew, but then I stopped growing and everyone kept going. Some of the younger girls are shorter than me, but they still have time to grow. I've got dark brown hair that comes to the middle of my neck with red high lights. My parents hate it, but they ignore me most of the time. My eyes are a faded green that when I get riled up, they turn into an emerald colour.  
  
The White Hawks aren't the only people who find my attitude and such annoying. The teachers find it very aggravating when I contradict them in something. I've been sent to the principal's office so much that I have my own seat. Ice yells me at afterwards for getting sent there, but it rolls off. Maybe I should explain how I got my nickname. When I was in grade 4, I got picked on a lot for my height. (Hey, I was tall for my age.) Well the bullies finally decided to use their fists instead of words when I didn't pay any attention. They had cornered me and when they started to try and punch me, I avoided the shots. Ice and Wild Card caught all of this and started calling me Dodger.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Birdies. Have you two been fed yet?"  
  
Laughter from Specs and Spot came and I just glared at them. For the past four years they've been saying that same phrase over and over again and it is really getting old.  
  
"Listen Spotty, (Ice got a glare from him on that one.) Why don't you go beg for a bone since that's all your good at."  
  
A smirk came to my face as Ice and I head to the top of the stairs. The Blue Birds met there every morning and we wanted to scout out new recruits for this year. Let me tell you about Ice. We've known each other since kindergarten when one of the boys was picking on a girl and the two of us went and helped out. Since then we've been inseparable. Also comes to the fact that we live down the street from one another and so she gets a ride with me every morning. Ice is taller than me by an inch at 5'5" and has lighter hair than I do. It's a light brown and flows down to her shoulders. She got her name Ice from the look of her eyes. She could give an icy stare and also they were two shades of blue. Around the pupil is a very light blue, around the outside, a dark blue.  
  
"Hey there Dodger!"  
  
I smiled as I saw another of my long time friends, Wild Card sitting up on the ledge. Her feet swung back and forth over the edge and for just those moments, she was taller than us. You see, Wild Card, or Wild as we like to call her, is the shortest out of us; she's 5'2". She gets mistaken for one of our younger Birds since she looks younger with her blond hair and dark hazel/green eyes. Only few of us know what they look like since she's always wearing her glasses. Her real name is Jesslyn Baglee. When Ice, Wild and I were younger, we called her Jessi since her name was hard to pronounce. When we got to middle school, some of the boys who would be future White Hawks started pestering our friend Sapphy. We thought that Jessi would stay calm but as the dictionary says, a wild card is an unpredictable factor. She lashed out at the boys. Of course, her mom had to be the teacher who caught her.  
  
"Where's the Desoto?"  
  
I asked as I jumped up on the ledge.  
  
"In the shop. Skittery and I got stranded outside of town when the battery went caput."  
  
Skittery. Wild's boyfriend. He's a pretty good guy, one of the White Hawks, but that doesn't faze her. Of course she takes our side in fights or prank wars against the boys but in the end, she and Skittery are always on good terms.  
  
With the three of us sitting on the ledge, we watched as the other Blue Birds came up to the meeting place. Those who could drive parked in the regular parking places. One way or another, we all had blue on. Wild, Ice and I had our custom made jackets on since that was tradition for us. Smartass, Sapphy and Lucky were all getting out of Lucky's blue corvette. Let me introduce you to them.  
  
Linox "Smartass" Abbot was one of our new girls last year. She had moved to town and right away hit it off with all of us who were already Blue Birds. When she and her now boyfriend Dutchy first met, she hit him with all kinds of smart aleck remarks. He took them all in stride and eventually asked her out on a date. For once, that shut her up. Today she's got her dark brown, almost ebony hair in a high ponytail with a pale blue scarf hanging down from it. I could see her tanned skin against her white tank top and black skirt. She happened to be laughing at something Lucky had said, but then again seeing a smile on Smartass's face was very common. There's just one thing about Smartass, though she's old enough to drive, she won't get behind the wheel. Smartass hasn't told us all the details, just that when she was younger she was in a car accident.  
  
"Hey Dodger."  
  
I smiled seeing Sapphy come up the stairs. She was dressed in a black t- shirt with pale blue poodle skirt and saddle shoes. She's the same height as I am at 5'4" but has these large movie star blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She's petite but that makes sense with her height. Her boyfriend Racetrack is the only one who really notices her freckles now since most are faded. He's named each of them. Sapphy is similar to Smartass and I with the whole attitude thing. She comes up with great remarks when Ice isn't with me and we're facing off against the boys.  
  
"Hey Sapphy. Where's your boy toy?"  
  
We all laughed when I said this because she was sticking her tongue out at me. Lucky's laugh was the loudest but we were all used to it. It came with the fact that being around so much loud music made her unbeknownst to how loud she can get. Today's attire was a dark blue scarf around her neck, pink top and black skirt. Her 5'7" made all of us feel short but helps when we're in a crowd or trying to find her down the hallway. Jack likes it too, (another pain in the ass to Ice and I, but oddly enough sweet to her when she's not flirting.) for then he can lean his head on hers.  
  
"Lucky I have one piece of advice for you."  
  
She looked at Wild.  
  
"DUCK!"  
  
We all knew what was coming. Lucky ducked down while I caught the flying Frisbee. It was a black Frisbee with a white hawk on the top. Taking my blue marker from my bag, I write Blue Birds and then stand up. Planting my feet, I give the toy a good chuck and with perfect aim, hit Specs in the back. All the girls cheered and started laughing. Specs ended up falling into Spot and both were on the ground. The two of them clamored up and looked our way.  
  
"A little gift from me to you Donahue."  
  
The girls start laughing again and the boys turn back around.  
  
"Lets head inside. Klover and Skirt are meeting us inside."  
  
The others nodded and the six of us head into the school. Walking down the hallways, Ice and I kept an eye out for potential Blue Birds. Our lockers were by the cafeteria and already standing there were Klover and Skirt. I waved to them and Klover shut her locker making Skirt jump. She turned around and smiled when she saw who was coming towards us.  
  
"Hey Dodger!"  
  
"Klover! The sun does you good."  
  
We all laughed as Klover fluffed her brown/blonde ponytail. That was Klover for you. She was always acting. Getting up to them, I gave Klover a hug, since unlike Ice and Wild who I see during the summer either at work or at my place, Klover I don't see. She normally goes and visits her family in Ireland. She's got these icy gray eyes that when she starts fighting for her morals, they turn blue. She had her favorite green shirt on, one that she got from Belfast and a dark blue skirt that went well with it.  
  
"Skirt, when did you get that skirt done?"  
  
She looked down and taking the sides, twirled; making circle around her a little.  
  
"Last night luckily."  
  
She was crafty that one. (A/N: Ginny Jake, I hope you don't mind I made Skirt a little crafty in sewing and stuff.) That was how she got the nickname Skirt. She was always designing different styles and sometimes we would get them for gifts. She plans on being a designer when she grows up. Today her curly brown hair was pushed back with a headband that was a mix of baby blue and royal blue. Her orange notebooks were already set in her hands, as was the orange pen behind her ear.  
  
"Well guys, since we're all here, I'd like to make the first announcement of the year. I talked it over with the principal and he said we were allowed to have the clump of lockers up on the third floor."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Those lockers had always been the White Hawks official lockers.  
  
"How'd you get them?"  
  
"I asked Mr McKay if we could take them. With him being new, he didn't object. Klover, Skirt, you two had better grab your stuff. We'll meet you up there."  
  
Wild and Smartass gave Klover and Skirt a hand with their things while the rest of us went upstairs to claim the lockers. I knew that the boys wouldn't be there yet. They never show up until the class bell and so therefore are 10-15mins late for their first class. Getting upstairs, I caught sight of where I wanted to go.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Lucky, Sapphy, Ice and I go to them and claiming four, we put our stuff inside. On one side of my locker was Ice and on the other side would be Wild Card. This year would be a great one with all my friends. Voices could be heard coming up the stairs and right away knew it was the others. They quickly made claim on the lockers. Pulling from my bag, I pulled out a can of washable blue spray paint. On each locker, I wrote Blue Birds, making a steak and claim on those lockers for us.  
  
"Well ladies, I think its time for us to head to our classes. Oh ya, keep an eye out for any new recruits."  
  
At that, each of us set out on our own. Wild and I head to writer's class while Ice went to history.  
  
A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, that story is finally up. There is only one character that belongs to me and that happens to be Dodger. Other than that, I own only the name and idea for the story. Thanks goes to those girls who are lending me their characters.  
  
Smartass Leprechaun  
  
Ginny Jake  
  
Cerridwen  
  
Lucky  
  
Wild Card  
  
Sapphy  
  
Klover  
  
Ice Renegade  
  
Skirt  
  
There are others and don't worry. I will thank you when the time comes and I actually use them. I would also like to say that I do not own the Newsies. They belong to history and to Walt Disney. Well, I guess that's it for now. I hope you all like this. Until later, hausta!  
  
Skyler 'Dodger' McClure  
  
~*Da name's Skyler McClure, but me friends call me Dodger. Youse can call me Trouble. ~* 


End file.
